


Kill or Strip

by peytonmeyershusband



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sway LA, TikTok - Fandom, swayla
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Quinton Griggs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lemon, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rim job, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strip Games, Sway, Sway Boy, Sway House, Sway boys, Swayla - Freeform, Tik Tok, TikTok, TikTok boy, Tongue kiss, Top Griffin Johnson, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, age gap, anal cunnilingus, cum swap, makeout, strip, tik toker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytonmeyershusband/pseuds/peytonmeyershusband
Summary: Griffin and Quinton were alone together since the guys went out. At an attempt to have fun, Griffin decided the two should play COD together, but with a fun twist. Every kill one gets, the other has to strip. Eventually leads to oral sex and shower sex.Small 3-4 year age gap (21 and 17)Tell me if you like it, this is my first fanfic ever.
Relationships: Griffin Johnson/Quinton Griggs
Kudos: 13





	Kill or Strip

“Let’s just play a game,” Griffin said, obviously bored. The rest of the guys went out so it was just Quinton. The two were just chilling in the living room, not really doing much. Griffin and Quinton don’t really spend as much time together like they do with the others, so there really wasn’t much they thought of doing. Griffin usually spent his days hanging with Bryce or Blake, never really Quinton. 

Quinton stood up and stretched. “What game then?”  
Griffin didn’t really think that far but just decided on playing COD, “Let’s just play COD or something.”

The boys had grabbed their controllers and it wasn’t long before they started playing. Quinton looked over at the older boy and smiled, seeing how into the game he was. No doubt, Griffin was better than him but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t put up a fight. An hour passed by and the game just started getting repetitive without anything to make in interesting. 

“I’ll be right back Griff,” Quinton said, getting up and leaving. Griffin assumed he was heading to the bathroom. Griffin looked over Q’s way, glimpsing at the boy’s ass. Well Quinton was pretty hot…That gave Griffin the best idea, why not put an interesting spin on the game? Every kill one of them get, the other has to strip. It’d probably give them the fun they’ve been looking for. And he hated to admit it, but he was awfully curious how Q looked without any clothes on.  
When Quinton came back, he readjusted his dick before sitting down causing Griffin to quickly look away.  
“Yo, let’s make this interesting. I’m getting a little bored,” Griffin started. “Let’s add a little spin to this.”

“What do you mean?” Quinton asked curiously. What else could they possibly do?

“I was thinking, every kill we get the other one...strips,” Griffin explained. 

“I’m not gay dude…” Quinton resounded. 

Griff laughed, “Neither am I, I just thought it’d be interesting.”

Quinton thought about it considering he was already pretty bored. It’s not like anyone was around to witness anything either, it was just the two of them. He didn’t really have anything to be ashamed of either, it’s not like he was small. On top of that, he could totally beat Griffin so it’s not like he’d have to strip much.

“You know what? I’m down, get ready to get your ass kicked thought,” Quinton answered with a smirk. He heard Griffin mutter ‘sweet’ before grabbing his controller. Is it weird that Griffin was excited? It’s like he wanted to see the dark haired boy naked. The game started and it was already off to a competitive start. Neither of the boys really wanted to lose, so it was difficult to get the first kill. With Griffin’s luck, he was able to get his first kill on Quinton causing the boy to sigh.  
“Start stripping,” Griffin taunted the boy. Quinton laughed before simply taking off his shoes and socks. Technically, he did in fact strip so it wasn’t against the rules. Griffin rolled his eyes before putting his game face back on. He was not going to lose to Quinton.

Griffin ended up getting another kill, causing Quinton to roll his eyes and take off his shirt. Griffin observed Q’s body, drooling over the boy’s tan skin and nice abs. In other words, Quinton’s body was hot. Not only his body, but his face too. Freckles perfectly decorated his face and his lips looked soft. When they had first met, Quinton was not exactly tan but ever since he joined sway and moved to LA, the sun had perfectly added color to his skin. Griffin couldn’t stop staring at the boy’s body, even looking at the boy’s birthmark.

“Alright, let’s go I’m trying to win,” Q said grabbing the controller and unpausing the game. Quinton was only just a bit of a sore loser, especially since he was losing clothing left and right. Finally, he was able to get a kill on Griffin who decided to take his shirt off first. Thing we’re starting to get a little heated, so why not cool down? Quinton eventually died again much to Griffin’s pleasure so he took off his pants. He was just in his Calvin Klein briefs almost causing a tent to form in Griffin’s pants that he obviously needed to hide. One more kill and Griffin would see what’s underneath. The thought of it made his dick pulse in his pants. 

Quinton was almost naked, so he grew even more competitive. Thankfully, he managed to get a kill on Griff who decided to take his shoes and socks off. Griffin was winning by a landslide, he was more clothed than the boy next to him. Griffin was desperate to get that last kill. He could hear Quinton trying his best, but that only strived for him to try harder. Finally, he got the kill.

“Come on, do I have to? You already won,” Quinton whined.

“Yes you have to Quinton,” Griff responded, shutting the boy down. The boy sucked his teeth as he pulled his underwear down, revealing a flaccid three inches with little to no hair. Judging by his lack of facial and body hair, he’d assumed that Q shaved frequently. He was so smooth, Griffin just wanted to run his hands over his body. Quinton sat down, attempting to cover his dick, but Griff disapproved.

“Nope!” He yelled.

Quinton looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Griff warned. Quinton rolled his eyes and uncovered his dick allowing Griff to keep looking at it. “Well since I already won-“

“No,” Quinton cut him off. “I’m not gonna stop until you’re naked too.”

Griffin’s eyebrows raised at the boy’s sudden stubbornness. He thought of how he could make this fun for him too since Q’s already nude.

“Alright fine, but every time I get a kill you have to do a dare for me,” Griff said, wondering if he’d change the boy’s mine.

“Whatever,” Quinton responded, unpausing the game. Griffin’s dick was getting painfully hard thinking of all the possibilities, especially since he had already gotten the boy naked. Griffin get sneaking glimpses as Quinton as they played, making note of the tan lines the boy had from his time in the sun with short shorts on. Griffin tried his best to kill him, excited of what’s to come but Quinton managed to kill him first. 

Quinton sounded a loud ‘Ha!’ as he had gotten the kill. Griffin had shamelessly taken off his pants, revealing his eight inch cock creating a tent in his underwear.

“Why’re you hard?” Quinton asked, staring at the older boy’s member. 

“Just a little horny, that’s all,” Griffin casually said sitting back down on the couch. He couldn’t help but notice Quinton’s dick grow a bit. He likes what he sees? Griffin excitedly unpaused the game hoping to kill the younger boy. And that he did. Quinton sucked his teeth as Griffin managed to get another kill on him.

Quinton paused it and looked over at Griff who was already brainstorming ideas. What should he ask him? An idea came to his head inspiring his next dare.

“Send me the last nude you sent to someone,” Griffin dared.

“Why? I’m naked right in front of you.” Quinton wondered. 

“Just do it.”

Quinton pulled out his phone and scrolled through his photos searching for the last nude he took. After scrolling for a good minute, Quinton was able to find a selfie where his abs were for show and his dick was fully hard. Was he really going to send this to Griffin? Griffin on the other hand seemed excited, well a certain part of him was. His dick had never gone down, still forming the tent in his white Calvin’s.  
Quinton finally pressed send causing Griff’s phone to go off. Griffin opened it in front of him, and Q watched as his dick twitched in his underwear. Quinton’s own member grew from the excitement. Griffin put his phone down, and signaled Q to unpause the game. 

Quinton kept getting distracted looking at Griffin’s bulge. Is it weird that it excited him? It made him harder. His mind drifted, wondering how Griffin’s member looked under the underwear. It seemed about a good eight inches, while his was only about seven inches. Due to him being distracted, Quinton found himself dying again at the hands of Griffin.

“Man Q, I thought you’d be better at this,” he taunted. Griffin had already known the dare he wanted to tell the boy. “Let me see your ass.”

Quinton’s eyes widened at the request, but he stood up nonetheless. For someone who seemed resistant to play the game, he was pretty invested. Quinton turned around for the boy and sat back down.

“What was that?” Griffin asked.

“I did what you said!” Quinton responded.

“Not like that. Get up and come here,” he demanded. Quinton’s dick jumped at the command. Quinton did as he said, and walked over to the boy. “Now turn around.”

Q turned around, and felt Griffin’s eyes bear into his backside. Griffin was enjoying this game. He had this boy’s ass right in front of him, almost begging to be touched. It looked so good, and Griffin just wanted to have at it. After a few seconds Griff decided what the heck, and grabbed it. He felt the younger boy jump as he squeezed an ass cheek. Griffin had grabbed both cheeks, massaging them with his hands. He was so aroused.

After a few seconds Quinton spoke up, “Y-you said see not touch.”

“Shit, you’re right I’m sorry guess I got carried away,” Griff said, not letting go. He gave his ass a little kiss before patting it signaling him to go take a seat. Griffin couldn’t see it, but Quinton smiled as he went to his seat. Looking over, Griffin saw that Quinton was finally fully hard. His seven inches stood up like pole, and managed to catch his eye.

Finally, they had started playing again, Quinton hoping to get Griffin naked and Griff hoping to get one more dare out of Q. Griffin quickly managed to kill the boy once more, much to Quinton’s dismay. Quinton thought that he actually had a chance at getting the boy naked but apparently he couldn’t.

“Okay Quinton this is my last dare for you,” he said standing up. “I want you to kiss my dick.”

Griffin pulled down his underwear revealing his hard eight inch member. Quinton gazed at it, simply in awe. Staring at his cock, he could see Griffin wasn’t too hairy. It was neatly trimmed and Quinton wanted nothing more than to see it up close. 

“You sure?”

“Come on, do it.”

Quinton walked over to the boy and got on his knees. Griffin playfully slapped him lightly with his cock, touching his cheek. Quinton smiled as he did it a few more times before he grabbed it. Where did he want him to kiss it? Not knowing the answer, Quinton pressed his lips to the head of Griffin’s cock, causing the older boy to shutter. He kissed it a few more times, along the base and again on the head.

That was the last game.

“You played good Quinton,” Griffin said, precum leaking into the younger boy’s face. “We should do this again sometimes, maybe you’ll beat me.” 

Griffin slapped him once more with his cock before Quinton stood up.

“Fuck you, I’ll beat you next time,” Quinton laughed. “Imma go take a shower, good game though.”

Griffin watched the naked boy pick up his clothing, and stared at his ass as the boy began to walk away. There is no way Griffin’s giving up his chance at having that. He walked over to Quinton’s room hearing the boy shuffle around for a towel. Quinton eventually headed for the shower. 

Griff heard the water running, and decided to wait a few more minutes. His member weighed in his hand as he jerked it a few times, thinking back to when he had Q’s lips on his cock. After a few minutes, Griff snuck into Q’s bathroom, peaking his head through the door. Griffin bit his lip at the sight of the boy jerking his cock facing the shower wall. Through the glass, his ass was visible to the world and Griffin’s cock throbbed at the thought. 

Quinton threw his head back as he jerked his cock, clueless to the boy approaching the shower door fully naked. Griffin observed the boy’s wet and naked body before lightly opening the shower door. Quinton had yet to notice the boy until Griff placed his hands on his waist and pressed his cock against the boy’s ass. 

“Let me eat it baby,” he muttered in the younger boy’s ear, grabbing the boy’s ass. Before he could even respond, Griffin was already on his knees in front of his ass. Griffin quickly dove in, tonguing the boy's hole. Quinton was moaning as Griffin licked his hole, making his cock even harder. Griffin grabbed the boy’s dick and stroked it as he continued to lick Q’s hole. Griffin went even lower and sucked on Q’s balls, causing the boy to moan even louder.

“You’re gonna make the neighbors here, quiet down baby,” Griffin groaned, teasing the boy’s hole with a finger. Griffin’s hands never left Quinton’s ass as he licked a broad stripe from his balls all the way to the boy’s crack. He started stroking Q, as he started tongue fucking him deeper. Quinton begged for more as he started pushing Griffin’s face further in his ass. Quinton began riding the older boy’s tongue, in love with the feeling of getting his ass eaten. 

Suddenly the boy moaned loudly as a finger slipped into him. Griffin had spit on his hole before pushing his finger further.

“Fuck!” Quinton moaned against the shower wall.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better.” Griffin reassured him as he shoved in a second finger. Griffin slowly fingered him until Q begged for another one. Quinton started fucking himself with his Griff’s hand, obsessed with the feel of Griffin inside of him, but he wanted more.

“I want more daddy,” Quinton moaned, going back on the boy’s fingers. 

“You want this dick baby?” Griffin asked, slapping his ass. 

“Fuck yeah, please Griffin I want you inside me,” he begged. Griffin spit on his hole before getting back up.

“It’s going to hurt for a sec, but in a few you will be begging for more,” Griffin warned as he pushed the tip in. Quinton, groaned in pain as Griffin kept putting in more, inch by inch. It was a pretty tight fit. Quinton was so fucking tight, Griffin thought. Griffin kept his cock inside of him until Quinton started asking for him to move.

“Please move, I want you to fuck me.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” is all Griffin said before pulling out and slamming his cock back into him. Quinton was seeing stars. Griffin grabbed his waist as he fucked the younger boy into the shower wall. 

“Nngh, FUCK!” Quinton yelled as the taller boy pounded into him. “Holy fuck, you’re so big daddy.”

Griffin took it as encouragement as he repeatedly thrusted into the boy’s ass, hitting that spot that made Quinton see stars. The two of them were on cloud 9, Griffin loved the feeling of Q’s tight hole around his eight inch cock. Quinton was elated having Griffin’s monster cock fuck him into oblivion. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Quinton moaned as Griffin pounded harder into the boy. Griffin pulled Quinton’s hair as he fucked him, and bit into his neck as he felt the younger boy’s whole tighten around his cock. Quinton came against the wall while Griffin came inside his hole. When their breathing cooled, Griff slowly pulled out causing the boy to moan once again.

Suddenly, Griff was on his knees once more as he attached his lips to the younger boy’s hole. He played with his cheeks as he ate the boy out again. As he got up, he gave his ass another tap and turned him around.

“Wanna taste my cum baby?” Griffin asked. Quinton responded by kissing the taller boy. Griffin forced his tongue into Quinton’s mouth, making him taste his seed as he played with the boy’s ass. This was amazing. Quinton was the best fuck he’s ever had. He was also obsessed with his hairless ass, never letting go throughout the kiss.

“We should do that again,” Quinton suggested, as he attempted to catch his breath.

“I’m down for that baby, you can come to my room any time,” Griff responded, clearly dazed from his orgasm.

“I leave my shower door open for you,” Quentin said as he pulled the boy closer.

“You better,” Griffin smirked, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s lips again. 

Since that night, Griffin had waited for every chance they had alone to get into his boy’s pants. Sometimes whenever one was playing video games or on lives, there was another one sucking their cock under the table. The guys couldn’t even make out why Quinton’s made an O Face as they FaceTimed, obviously clueless to the older boy eating him out invisible to the camera. Every day, Quinton leaves his bathroom door open hoping Griffin would sneak in again and pound his ass into his oblivion. Quinton can proudly admit that Griffin was the best fuck he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this is my first smut I’ve ever written. Please leave a comment, I could go for some constructive criticism, I would definitely love to do more...


End file.
